Kingdom Hearts High
by Kirby-Star
Summary: Sora,Riku and everyone elses adventures in High School. My Second Fanfic brought to you by KirbyStar. READ AND REVIEW AND WIN A COOKIE!
1. The Newbies

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts. But if I did wouldn't that be cool. You'd be reading what the creator was writing

Kingdom Hearts High.

Chapter 1: The Newbies

"Sora get up or you'll be late for your first day of school."

"Sora"

Just then a rock is thrown through Sora's window by Riku.

"Sora! Get your ass up I don't wanna be late.

It was Riku and Sora's first day in High School. They had been friends since forever and they were finally gonna go through the perils and adventures of a teenage high school full of characters of some sort. I don't know its my first time narrating. The director hired me from nowhere.

"Jesus Riku I'm coming."

Sora quickly got dressed and met Riku outside.

"Sorry I'm late I didn't get any sleep last night. I was thinking all about high School! And praying it turns nothing like Grade School.

Flashback to Sora and Riku in grade school

"Sora what's 2+2" said Sora's grade school teacher

"22!" said Sora happily." "WRONG yelled Sora's teacher. WRONG INCORRECT AND WRONG If I wasn't kind I'd leave you back 8 grades."

Back in present time

"Well said Riku. You were an idiot back then. Now you're a bit smart I guess…

"REALLY"!..."Um, HEY we're gonna be late to school. Come on Sora lets go!"

Sora and Riku get to school

"Ahh said Riku, here it is. Kingdom Hearts High!" "Relax Riku its just High School. "Yeah Sora that's why you were dreaming about it like a pansy all last night. Anyway our first class is HA wow what a schedule, first class. P.E! I'm great when it comes to sports! I'm gonna make a mark for me here. Come on Sora lets go!

Sora and Riku change to their P.E clothes and go to gym, they line up with the other students and start listening to the coach. Coach Xigbar.

"Alright, it's the first day of school so I'll go easy on ya, but before we start I wanna do the first humiliation of the year. Say hi to our new students Sora and Riku.

Everyone looks at them

"Since your new I'll let you ask a question. Now go." "Why is P.E our first class and not Homeroom?" said Sora.

"Because your homeroom is still repairing from last year's senior prank."

flashback showing a student mixing up his science chemicals on purpose and blowing up that section of the school.

"Now you, kid with the silver hair"

"What did you mean embarrass us" said Riku

"Dodgeball, all the other kids against the freshmans."

The freshman get slaughtered

"Everyone except the freshman win" Yelled Xigbar

"That's not fair" said Sora

"Rematch! Same teams!" Yelled Xigbar.

The freshman get slaughtered worse than before, but the bell rings

"Oww, my spine, moaned Sora. "How many more classes do we have?"

"Since it's the first day of school, just two, and one of them; Lunch!

Sora and Riku go to lunch and are looking for a place to sit

"So where do we sit"? asked Sora

"We need to make it so we're gonna sit at the cool table!" Explained Riku.

"How about their. Pointed Sora

They go sit on a table with 4 people

"Hi I'm Sora this is my friend Riku, we're new here what are your names?"

"Hi, said a red-hair boy. I'm Axel, self proclaimed Bully, This is Demyx, Zexion. And Roxas."

"You're the bully? Said Riku, look I don't want trouble said Riku nervously. I'm an eight-degree blackbelt, I;ve"

"But then Riku was interrupted by Sora"

"Are you cool cause if your not I'm out." Said Sora

"I guess said Axel,dosen't matter your not joining.

"All right then said Sora. "Me and you after school 1 on 1"

"I wasn't trying to provoke you but ok" Said Axel

Sora and Riku go to Science Class and meet the Teacher, Professor Vexen

"Hello, Said Vexen, I'm your Science teacher for this year. Since its our first day I'll go easy on you. No Homework"

The Class cheers

"Just read pages 1-60 now in class

The Class boos

After Science class

"Well class is over. You gonna meet Axel?" Said Riku

"Yep come on lets go"

Sora sees Axel and A whole lot of other people

"You ready?" said Axel

"Yep" Answered Sora

Sora is so nervous he closes his eyes, Namine goes in the middle

"On the count of 3 you start"

1

Sora has his eyes closed and the school nerd Pence is running to go to the store.

2

Pence runs into Sora, Sora thinks its Axel and Punches Pence in the face, everyone looking stunned at Sora

"My bad" said Sora

"Wow, nice punch" Said Axel

Axel goes up to Sora

"From now on hang out with us sometime"

Axel and everyone else except Riku leave.

"Wow said Riku. Um, Nice Punch."

REVIEWS PLOX


	2. Sora and Riku join a Club

Disclaimer: If you read Chapter 1 you should know I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Who reads disclaimers anyway?

Kingdom Hearts High

Chapter 2: Sora and Riku Join a Club

Location in front of Kingdom Hearts High

"I can't believe you punched that kid, what he ever do to you?" asked Riku

"I told you I was nervous and didn't see it coming, it doesn't matter its all in the long, long, long, past" said Sora in a cheerful way.

Sora and Riku went to their first class, homeroom and met Axel, Demyx, Zexion and Roxas

"Hey Sora, Hey Riku, so hows school going for you so far?" asked Roxas

"People keep staring at me like I did something wrong." Answered Sora

"You did you punched an innocent kid" explained Zexion

"Again with Pence, look I went up to him and said I'm sorry"

Flashback with Sora and Pence

"Do you forgive me?" asked Sora

"No"

Back to present day

"And he said he forgave me and said I'm super awesome"

"Did that really happen?" asked Riku

"You calling my flashback a liar?"

"Um, no I guess"

"Anyway Sora, said Axel, you and Riku need to join a club, since we're still in the early week of school you have time. Meet me after school I'll show you the clubs"

"Thanks said Sora and Riku in unison"

Just then the homeroom teacher walked in

She had brown hair and was wearing a pink dress

"Hello class, my name is Professor Aeris, but you can call me Miss Aeris."

She winked and made a few boys scream about their pants hurting them

"Now we have some new students here, please welcome Sora and Riku"

"Now I'll also be your Literature Teacher so please take out your textbooks."

After class Sora and Riku meet up with Axel and the gang with 2 girls

"Hey Sora, said Axel, meet Namine and Kairi"

They exchanged their hellos and Sora fell in love with Kairi. Sora was about to start a conversation when the bell rang.

The next class was Math. Sora and everyone else got their to meet their Math Teacher

"Hello class, I'm Professor Luxord, I'll be your math Teacher for the year. Now since it's the first week Rules say I can't bombard you and I have to do something, um fun, so to teach you the importance of Math. Um Gamble."

Luxord gives everyone decks of cards

"In certain gambling you need to know math. So then lets start, first you HEY Zexion no strip Poker.

"Sorry"

After Math class everyone goes to Lunch. Sora still thinking about Kairi.

"So Sora, Riku, any Idea what club you wanna join asked Zexion. I'm in the Organized Plans Club, Roxas is in the Battle Club, Axels in the Archery Club. And Demyx is in the Guitar Club.

"Hmm, I think I'll join the Battle Club said Riku giving a High Five to Roxas. What about you Sora, You'd be perfect in that club."

"Na" said Sora.

"What about the scheming club. We Scheme!" Said Zexion

"Or the Guitar club said Demyx. We Play Guitar." Said Demyx

"ARCHERY" Screamed Axel

"Uh I'll look around" Said Sora nervously

After School Axel Shows Sora a few clubs. They go to the Tennis Club, Baseball Club, and Ninja Club but no success.

"Christ said Axel Panting. What Club do you wanna join"

"What about that one said Sora pointing to the Cooking Club. I wanna join that."

"Okay" said Axel, relieved he finally picked a club.

Sora meets the head of the Cooking Club. Tifa Lockheart

Yes Tifa can cook now Shut up

"Hi said Tifa. I'm leader of the cooking club. Meet the members, Yoshi, Kirby, and Cloud"

Yes Kirby and Yoshi are in Kingdom Hearts everyone knows that. And Cloud makes a great fried egg.

"So can I join?" asked Sora eagerly

"If you can correctly bake me a cake by tomorrow you can join. The only Help you can get is Axel"

"But I don't know how to bake" Whined Axel

"I don't care" Tifa simply said

"But, But"

"Fine Axel cant help you"

That Night in Soras Apartment

"Lets see, What kind of cake to bake, thought Sora. Maybe a Chocolate cake, its simple and only takes an hour

7 hours later the cake is finally done

"So Tifa how is it" Boasted Sora

"Wow I'm still alive. You pass, welcome to the cooking club"

Kairi walks into the door

"Sorry I wasn't here yesterday Tifa, I had a doctor's appointment

"Your in this club too Kairi?" asked Sora who was jumping for glee in his mind

"Yep, I hope you have a lot of fun here Sora."

Sora was still jumping for glee in his head


	3. Sora and Riku Fight the Midterms

Disclaimer: 2 chapters in a day? Either I'm high or bored. Once again I do not own Kingdom Hearts you Clever little Sneaks.

Kingdom Hearts High

Chapter 3: Sora and Riku fight the Midterms

To recap because just feels the need to have this on page 5 when I updated today. Sora and Riku joined Kingdom Hearts High and already has good friends. Sora has a crush, Kairi, and he joined the Cooking Club led by Tifa. Somehow Kairi is also in the cooking club. Since its January, the School will be taking the Midterms. How will Sora and friends do. Find out on today's Episode of Kingdom Hearts High!

In Homeroom

"Well class, began Professor Aeris. Your Midterms are coming up. Don't think of this as a hard assignment that will affect your future. Think of it as 25 of your grade. So their should be absolutely no pressure finished." Finished Aeris smiling.

Class finishes quickly because all Aeris did was talk about the Midterms and how painfully important they are as 25 of a grade.

"Wow, said Riku the last 3 months have gone by pretty quickly haven't they."

"Yea, said Sora almost like something made it go faster

"Don't be silly" replied Riku

They all go to their next class Science

"Hello, said Professor Vexen. Since your Midterms are 2 days from now I decided to go merciful on you and help you today by telling you what will be on the test, and by having you partner up and work on your experiment"

The class experiment was dissecting a moogle

"Now then, in order to help you get a sense of the world, I will tell you what's on the test….

.. IN DUTCH

After 15 minutes of confusion Professor Vexen stops speaking Dutch. One girl raises her hand.

"I didn't understand anything you said sir."

"How do you expect to make it in this world if you can't even speak Dutch? Now then, to partner you up."

The class cheers

I'll be picking who you partner with

The class boos

Sora ends up with Rai (lol his I'd prefer his FF8 name), Roxas with Zexion, Axel with Larxene, Demyx with Pence, Olette with Riku, and Namine with Kairi.

"So um, this is the first time we met, my name is Sora nice to meet you Rai"

"Nice to meet ya too ya know."

"Do I know what?"

"Nothing ya know"

"Why do you keep saying ya know?"

"I got brain damage from last years senior prank ya know?"

"Is it temporary?"

"Yea ya know"

"Did Vexen ever find who did the prank?

"No ya know"

Yuffie raises her hand

"Um Professor Vexen, my moogles still alive."

"Oh sorry about that Yuffie"

Professor Vexen smashes the Moogle with his Ice shield

In Math class

"If theirs 5 fire trucks and 3 leave how many police cars are left? Hint the answer is not 0. Asked Luxord. Come on who wants to answer? Come on don't make me pick. Alright fine you unintelligent pricks. Sora whats the answer to the problem."

"Um, 3?"

"Wrong, class if you cant even answer something this simple how do you expect to pass your Math Midterm.

Spanish class taught by Lexaeus

"Los Pantalones son Gigante" class translate.

Sora raises his hand

"The pants are big"

"Wrong, The Pants are gigantic"

Social Studies class taught by Sephiroth

"In World War 1 many countries fought and it was considered one of the bloodiest wars ever. But if I were there, it would have been much more bloodier and I would come out ruler of the world. MUAHAHAHA. Now then, your midterms are coming up so to prepare you I've got a few questions. What plunged the world into World War 1? Sora answer please."

"The assassination of Franz Ferdinand."

"Franz Ferdinand the band was never in World War 1 Sora. The reason it happened was because ARCHDUKE Franz Ferdinand was shot and killed.

The Phone rings and Sephiroth picks it up.

"Sora the principal wants to see you"

Sora goes to the Principals office to see Principal Xemnas

"Um, hello principal Xemnas what's wrong."

"I've been looking at your grades and found something disturbing"

"Whats that"

"If you don't pass all your midterms with flying colors your gonna flunk"

"But Its only January"

"We like to weed out the deadweight. Anyway I suggest you get your ass in gear and pass those midterms. That is all"

Sora outside the office

"As God as my witness I will defeat those Midterms!


	4. 24 Hours Till Doom

Disclaimer: If you read Chap 1, 2, 3 good for you. I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Kingdom Hearts High

Chapter 4: 24 Hours till Doom

Authors Note: I've had a lack of reviews. The only person to review is Roxas123 so he gets a cookie. The rest of you. REVIEW THE DAMN STORY AND WIN A COOKIE!

After school. Sora and Kairi are walking home

"Damnit, said Sora, if I don't pass those Midterms with flying colors I'm out the school."

"Look, said Kairi. Come to my house at 6:00. I don't wanna see you flunk out of Kingdom Hearts High."

They stopped at Kairi's house.

"I'll see you at 6 said Kairi"

"Thanks" said Sora who was happy he was gonna spend a night with Kairi, his crush.

Sora met with Riku at his apartment.

"What, said Riku who was surprised by the news. Your going to spend a night with Kairi, you better not rape her or do anything else um well, shameful if you know what I mean."

"Relax, we're just gonna study. Nothing wrong with that, besides, her parents will be their."

"Kairi dosen't have parents, they died in a car accident. Namine told me."

"She lives by herself, I know how she feels." Said Sora in a depressing way. Sora's parents were killed in a freak accident on a tour at a hair gel factory, Sora got away only having his hair damaged."

Author's Note: This is the part where someone's gonna write me a long, long, email cursing at me because their parents were killed in a freak accident at a hair gel factory tour and they managed to survive only with their hair damaged. I just wanna remind you that it's a fanfiction, and you're on Back to the Story

"Well lets go on a much lighter note. Axel told me something today. Said Riku smiling. He said that Ollete likes me." Said Riku laughing

"Wow you laughed like you were gonna ask her to the prom then dump her and make her cry"

"What no, its that… I think I might have some feelings for Namine."

"Ahh… High school Love triangles. Japanese Anime High School Pastimes said Sora with a smiling face. I think I'm gonna watch some Full Metal Panic insert hard word to spell here

Sora gets slapped by Riku

"Idiot! You're supposed to be studying for your finals. Do you want to fail High School and end up serving burgers at the local McDonalds while asking may I take your order because the cashier is sick so you have to do both jobs of making burgers and serving them and you get tired and slip and fall on the cash register and have to pay medical bills but you don't have the money to pay for it because you work at McDonalds!

Riku falls on the ground panting for breath

"Well shut up."

Sora goes to meet Kairi at her house

"Hey Sora whats up." Said Kairi

Kairi was wearing just a shirt and a skirt

Authors Note: This is also the part where someone's gonna email me something stupid about feminist rights and what not. I'm not a sexist; it's just what she's wearing. Your on what do you wanna start studying first?" asked Kairi.

"How about Math, the evil of most subjects."

So Kairi and Sora studied for the Midterms together. It was the preparations for Sora and Kairi's Ultimate Test. The Evil of Evils, the Test of Tests, The Ultimates of Ultimates! The

Author: STFU and Continue

Narrator: Sorry

It was 12:00 AM and Sora had been starting to wonder if Kairi would get mad if he was still at her house at this time.

"Shouldn't I be leaving Kairi, we need our rest for the Evil, Evil, and Despicable OH GOD I HATE IT Test?"

"Just a little more, I still need to study Social Studies, then…"

Kairi passes out on Sora's lap of exaushtion.

"Wow, said Sora in his head. What do I do…?"

A Riku Angel and Axel Devil appeared in his Head

"Wake her up and go home she needs rest." Said the Riku Angel

"Look up her dress." Said the Axel Devil

"STFU NOOB I PWN YOU!" Said the Riku Angel

Axel throws The Chakram at Riku poofing him out.

"I guess I have to go with you." Said Sora

Just then in Sora's head a Demyx angel appears and washed Axel out

"Don't do it Sora!" Screamed the Demyx Angel

"Uh… Ok!." Replied Sora

"Kairi…Kairi… Get up"

Kairi woke and saw Sora

"EEEK, I…I … I'm so sorry!" said Kairi very nervously

"Um,.. Its no problem, you just passed out, get some sleep, your smart, You'll pass the test with no problem."

"Thanks,… said Kairi, um… uh I'll see you tomorrow."

Sora gets walked to the door

"Good night." Said Sora, and he was given the same reply by Kairi.

Afterwatrds Sora went to Riku's house and told him everything.

Authors Note: Well this is Chapter 4 and only one person has done a review. So review or I'll send Professor Sephiroth after you

Sephiroth: Really! I get to kill!

Author: Yep you and Chuck Noriis Both!


End file.
